


No title yet LOL/ here's a real messy impromptu thing!!!!!! with the gays!!!!

by wannabepsiionic



Category: Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji II - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabepsiionic/pseuds/wannabepsiionic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude's a loser! And gay! And word has it he's crushing on a really hot bullying prick!<br/>Actually, word doesn't have it, he doesn't think word'll ever reach said prick, he's not sure if he wants it to.<br/>But what would happen if it did?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No title yet LOL/ here's a real messy impromptu thing!!!!!! with the gays!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> bear with me, i have no idea how this is gonna turn out!  
> no plot in mind, honestly aksflSKFLSFL  
> i have a vague idea but that can't constitute this fic alone save me

Off the bat Sebastian/Claude fic

 

Amber eyes stared at the laptop screen intensely. The laptop cast an eerie, unhealthy looking light in the dark room. He zoomed in on the page and panned across till the box came back into view. He brought his face closer and tried reading it from different angles, but it remained the same. There was a gray button labeled "Friends" and there was a tick next to it. This button happened to be a part of a dude's profile. This dude happened to be his nemesis. This dude also happened to be an arrogant douche with the disposition of an insensitive reprobate-- and that was definitely not him being biased out of contempt.  
Sebastian Michaelis and Claude Faustus were "friends".

Since day one, Claude knew he would not get along with the obnoxiously popular kid who sat (if he decided to show up to class) right behind him. Well, truth be told, he had chosen to sit there knowing fully well who was behind him. "Don't ask," He tells his few friends who quizzically, and rationally, ask him why he furthered his problem by sitting there. Those were the handful that bothered to listen to him berate Sebastian for hours at a stretch.  
The reason behind why he had picked that seat of his own volition was something he didn't want to admit, though he had a sneaking suspicion his perspicacious (aka nosy) friend Will already knew.  
For the past week, anything negative Claude said of pertinence to Sebastian was met with a knowing smirk from Will and coy giggles from his other-- he searched around for the right word-- acquaintance, Grell.  
Will had even begun sending him winking emojis on FaceBook, and that worried Claude because Will had voiced an avid distaste for those “disgusting yellow things” (Claude was pretty sure this also included Minions). It was risible, honestly, how little he knew of the whole picture himself although he hadn't let anything on and had planned to keep his friends in the dark.

Claude was the gayest guy around, with an affinity for male appendages and recently, his mind had settled on picturing Sebastian's for his nightly fap sessions, without his consent. He was thrown into despair the first night, aghast at the thought that he might have stupidly tripped and fallen for him. He should have known this was coming. Fate always had something in store for him, and it was usually what wasn’t on his wish list. He supposed Santa had remembered him and sent his wishes as an after thought, descending in the form of a B+ that disrupted the perfect uniformity of A’s on his report card.

Now he was on Christmas break, and he intended to use it to the fullest and "game his (gay) nerdy ass off!!! yeah!!!" so he was holed up in his room, Will flanking him, immersed with his entire soul in a subpar horror rpg that wasn't half as scary as their screams made it out to be. So immersed were they that their neighbour, the sagacious Hannah Annafeloz, rapped sharply on Claude's door and yelled at them to cease their (gay) screaming, it probably was a stupid game anyway. Out of all the people to have moved into the room parallel to his, it had to be her.  
Wait, was Will gay, too?! That made a lot of sense. Definitely gay; gayer than the gayest (himself).  
He asked him to make sure. Will declined his offer to make out. "What the fuck? I wasn't making one!" Claude retorted.  
Will calmly replied, "I am sure you would readily acquiesce and resign yourself to fate if your too-active libido took charge."  
Claude made no comment, he didn't have to, shrill screams from the game interrupted their conversation and they harmonized.  
That was how Claude spent his first and peaceful day off after which everything went downhill and turned a bright shade of badly-feigned "nohomo" (which was not pink-- stop stereotyping!!).


End file.
